


The more you know (but kinda wish you didn't)

by neverskies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and fanboying over yoonmin, tae and kookie being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverskies/pseuds/neverskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t distinguish at first, because all seemed in order. Until the odd number caught his eyes, and his gaze was attracted to something in the far corner of the room, just behind a wooden shelf that gave off the false impression of security.<br/>Except they were not completely hidden by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The more you know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first BTS fic, so... Hope you like it??  
> This was actually inspired on a dream my friend Lui had about Yoongi and Jimin making out, so I do hope this is decent.

They were just walking side by side, but one of them had to look sidelong to the room.

There weren’t too few rooms in the company: practice room, studio, toilets, so many doors throughout the corridors. One of them happened to be open.

Jungkook happened to look inside.

It wasn’t a concious act, really. In this sea of rooms and doors, in his distraction while walking somewhere with his hyung, his eyes casually spotted something out of place. Something that would be unnoticeable if seen from another angle, but he just had to look precisely in the moment to see it.

And it did go unperceived by Taehyung, who just kept walking, humming a tune, untroubled.  Only after a few steps did he notice the younger had stopped.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, seeing the boy was uneasy.

But it was such a surprise that all his words had been taken away from him. He couldn’t make a sound either, only gesturing for Taehyung to look inside and to remain quiet once he saw it too.

He couldn’t distinguish at first, because all seemed in order. Until the odd number caught his eyes, and his gaze was attracted to something in the far corner of the room, just behind a wooden shelf that gave off the false impression of security.

Except they were not completely hidden by it.

Both boys outside had to stare for a while to make sure it was the two people they knew – yes, there was no mistake it was them. Blond and brunette hair touching and mixing.

Their heads, their bodies, everything was too close from one another. Jimin had his back pressed lightly against the shelf, his arms embraced the other’s waist. As for Yoongi, his head tilted to the side, as his hand ran through the younger’s hair, bringing their faces so close that their foreheads touched. For an instant they pulled away a little, making visible something the boys outside could only classify as Yoongi’s most bright, truthful little smile they had ever seen on his face.

It was only a second before they moved close again.

 “WHAT”

Taehyung lets out, covering his mouth right after. Jungkook wouldn’t blame him had they been in another place, because that was precisely what he would have said if he could make himself speak. Though, in this situation, it wasn’t appropriate at all, so he just shoved the older and both started to run, hoping they weren’t seen _or_ heard. Contouring a corner, their legs tangled from the messy running and made them both fall to the ground.

 

Taehyung weighted on top of Jungkook, rapidly sitting up and staring at the younger.

“You saw that?!”

“Hyung, get off me”

He mumbled an apology and moved from Jungkook, allowing him to sit up.

“What did just happen?” Jungkook asked, knowing Taehyung would be just as confused as himself.

“I don’t know, we were just passing and you pointed something and then Jiminnie and Yoongi were-”

“Hyung! Don’t say it so loud, I don’t think we were supposed to know about this”

“How long do you think they’ve been… I’m not even sure what to call this? Do you think they are dating?”

“No, I think they would have told us… Right?”

“I don’t know… But where did this come from though? It’s kind of sudden right?”

Jungkook took a moment to reply. They both stopped to think: was it sudden?

“Now thinking about it, Jimin hyung usually clings to him”

“He clings to you too Kookie… But Yoongi is nicer then usual to him, don’t you think?”

“He is nicer to the younger members though. What about earlier today? Jimin was helping him to stretch for the dance practice!”

“And Jiminnie was all giggles right? And yesterday they sat next to each other during lunch, and this morning I saw Yoongi looking at him!” Taehyung said, feeling as if they were discovering a new continent, but soon enough completed “…though he probably looked at the others too?”

“But they were so freaking close in that room though?!”

Both boys started talking excitedly, bouncing on their feet but keeping their voices as low as they could. They had moved really close to one another, Taehyung was holding Jungkook’s wrist as the younger had a grip on the other’s shirt. They only realized the closeness when someone stood in front of them, breaking their freak out.

“What are you guys doing on the ground?”

_Jimin_. Both of them looked at him almost in horror, not knowing what to say, so they both just stared at him wide-eyed.

“Let’s go back to the practice room if you finished eating each other out” They heard Yoongi, who had followed behind Jimin. With the comment, they stood up in the same instant.

“W-w-w-what?”

“It was a joke” Yoongi replied, raising one eyebrow. He and Jimin started towards the practice room, but the maknaes took some moments to follow.

Just before entering, Taehyung pulled the younger to the side of the door, coming closer so his low voice would be heard.

“What do we do now? I’m still freaking out, how do we face Jiminnie?”

“I think we should try to act normal… When they want us to know, they will tell us” He replied, thoughtful “-probably.”

“OK, gotta act normal, act normal act normal”  Taehyung kept repeating to himself until they finally entered the practice room. Jungkook wondered if the older could ever act normal, though.

 

 

 

 

The members were returning to the practice room after the break, and the two younger boys almost flinched when they got inside and saw Jimin and Yoongi standing side by side. Jin, who had been talking to them, seemed to notice their reaction, looking a bit confused as of the reason for it.

Hoseok entered a few moments after them, but frowned when he noticed their leader hadn’t arrived.

“Why isn’t Namjoon back yet?” He asked “I thought he was with you guys?”

“No… I just hope he didn’t break the toilet’s door handle again and got stuck”

And Yoongi knew who was going to fix it if it had really happened again.

“Maybe we should go check on him. Let’s go, hyung, we’ll be right back!”

Hoseok and Yoongi hurried outside, leaving Jungkook and Taehyung slightly uncomfortable with only Jimin and Jin there. They both looked at each other, not sure as of what to do next: Jungkook felt embarrassed, as if he had witnessed something he wasn’t supposed to see. They had just agreed to act as if they saw nothing, and yet it was hard even to look at their friend; he wanted to ask something, but at the same time was afraid to make any questions.

Taehyung’s eyes told him he was the same.

As they broke eye contact, they could see that the oldest member noticed there was something off. Well, besides from staring long at each other, the two of them were not being loud nor were they playing around with Jimin. That really must have made him alarmed.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, finally.

“Sure, everything’s splendid! Right Kookie?”

Jungkook nodded, and Jin gave out an “okay”, though he didn’t seem convinced (And they knew they weren’t being very convincing at the moment). Jimin looked from one side to the other, laughing

“What is it? Why did you ask, hyung?”

But when he looked to the side of the younger ones, none of them could sustain his gaze, looking down.

“Hey, you both! Don’t ignore me”

“We’re not ignoring you, hyung!”

Taehyung turned to Jungkook wide-eyed after hearing the words the younger had said. _Too sweet_ , is what he said through the look, and Jungkook did realize it too. Maybe Jin doesn’t, but he noticed the strange stare between them.

Jimin surely didn’t notice though, because he started giggling and hugging his friend. Jungkook tries to shake him off, but that’s usual and Taehyung sighs in relief.

But then he sees how Jin is looking at him and wonders how long it will be until he presses on the matter.

The awkward situation is relieved when the three members finally return to the room. Namjoon has a distant look, eyes fixed on nothing in particular as he slowly steps in.

“It wasn’t me though, the tap just unattached from the sink and the water wouldn’t stop spilling…”

“And you thought it was a good idea to try to stop it with toilet paper?!” Yoongi said back, incredulous.

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t my best idea but it worked pretty well on my head in the moment.”

“I seriously don’t understand how your mind works.” Yoongi said bitterly and moved away.

 

Hoseok soon started telling them how Namjoon had broke the sink, and Jimin couldn’t stop laughing. They proceeded to start dance practice again, which went considerably well if Jungkook ignored the eventual glances Jin gave him.

Doing their routine also helped not to think about anything, because Jungkook didn’t think he was ready to do so. Focusing on his movements distracted him from the facts he would rather ignore, but only to some extent. Taehyung seemed to be deep in thought though, because Hoseok called his attention over a few times now.

As much as he wanted to let things be, it didn’t seem right. He also couldn’t think about asking his hyung directly about what was happening. How would Jimin react? Flashes of that room filled his mind: the boys seemed so content, thinking they were hidden in a world of their own.

When it was late at night and they were all too tired, it was finally time to return to the dorm. On their way out, Jungkook saw how Hoseok pulled Taehyung to the side and said something the younger couldn’t grasp, as Taehyung quickly looked at him and back to Hoseok. He assured something to the other and went away, bringing Jungkook along on his way out.

“What did he say?”

“Well, asked if I had anything to say”

“And?”

“I said no, then he said I could tell him if anything happened. A bit weird, do you think he knows about Jimin and Yoongi?”

“Maybe Yoongi told him? But then why didn’t Jimin tell us, too?”

They fell into silence. Maybe Jimin thought they wouldn’t accept it? Or maybe he got shy to say anything, or maybe it was even as new to him as it was to Jungkook.

In any of the scenarios, Jungkook just wanted Jimin to be okay.

In Yoongi’s case, the older would probably act cool about it, try to be discrete even. But then again, he could also get shy and not tell anyone.

The boys shoved away their estate of deep thought and started back to the dorm.

 

 

 

“I don’t think this was a good idea”

That’s what Tae said when they got back to the dorm, but now, hours later, Jungkook was _sure_ this hadn’t been a good idea.

Because it was like seeing a hole right in front of them and falling on it anyway. Great.

When they arrived at the dorm, there was a question blurring their minds, and it was clear they were thinking the same after they suddenly looked at each other and asked.

“But where did this come from?”

Then, instead of going to their room to rest, they sat on the couch ready to search.

They knew fans liked some specific pairings between them, asked them to stand next to someone specific in a picture or just interact with each other. But they never thought about actually searching for one of the pairings on the web.

Jungkook got his phone out and typed ‘suga and jimin bts’ and was actually surprised with the number of results.

“Gross. I don’t think I can do this” He said.

“Oh god. Where do people get this from anyway?”

They were surrounded by pictures in which Jimin and Yoongi sat next to each other, looked at the other or made some kind of physical contact.

“This is bullshit. Is this even something? Like, how can all these people like this couple so intensely if there aren’t even good pictures for it?”

So they just laughed it off. But still, the more they looked at it, the more it looked like something they hadn’t known was actually happening.

“Don’t you think Yoongi is looking at Jimin weird on this one?”

“And those ones here too”

“Look, it even got fanart!”

“Wow, there’s a lot of fanart.” Junngkook said, scrolling through the drawings that came up on the screen. “They are actually… good. I mean, they draw really well”

“Yeah, the art is pretty…”

And that’s how they found out that there were many great artists that dedicated their time into Yoongi’s and Jimin’s imaginary – to some extent – relationship. And even though they started out from pure curiosity, now they were starting to see through some things they might have missed out. It was almost unbelievable how much material about the matter they had found; so much material that the two boys didn’t notice the rays of sunshine that were creeping through the curtains. They fall asleep just as the light reaches their spot on the couch.

 

-

 

Namjoon has a hard time falling asleep. Any little noise will make him wake up, and that’s why he was grateful his roommate hadn’t made any noise last night.

But when he woke up (too early for his liking, but he had dreamed of rivers and waterfalls and jumped from bed with an urge to pee), he noticed not only that Jungkook was  not there, but also his bed was made, untouched.

Maybe he was already up and had cleared the bed before going out the room.

Very unlikely.

He considered waking the others up and tell them Jungkook had disappeared. Maybe they would think he was still half asleep; Though, with luck, he would find that the younger had crept to Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok’s.

He hurried out of his room, blood cold, headed to the bathroom because his body still defined his priorities. With a clearer mind, Namjoon entered the room beside his, hoping to find both Jungkook and Taehyung passed out on a bed, or on the floor, or anywhere as long as they were there. And when he found they weren’t, he let himself freak out a little bit more.

“Hey, I think Jungkook and Taehyung disappeared! Shit, what if they were kidnapped or something? What if Seokjin kills me for not taking care of Jungkookie?”

Whatever reply Namjoon had expected, it was definitely not the pillow thrown on his face he got.  A courtesy from Hoseok.

“Hyung, its too early for your sleeptalking. Go back to sleep.” Jimin said with a cracking voice.

“I’m serious though!”

He got a groan in reply.

“Fine! Just don’t tell Jin, I’ll figure it out _alone_ if you won’t help me”

 He got out of their room stepping hard on his feet. What the hell? Didn’t they care about their bandmates enough to just get the fuck out of bed? Ok, maybe he had sleeptalked on them about plant aliens robbing their dorm, but this was completely different because 1. He wasn’t asleep and 2. This didn’t even sound like _complete_ bullshit.

And Jin would definetly blame Namjoon for Jungkook’s disappearance. Of coure, he was his roommate but what could he have done though? The only solution to not be killed by mama Jin was to find the maknaes before the older woke up.

He stepped in the living room ready to go through Seoul’s streets if he had to.

Luckily he wouldn’t though, because he saw them both sleeping peacefully on the couch as a wave of relief entered Namjoon’s body and made him sigh.

The two missing boys were curled up in the sofa, messily sleeping with their clothes from yesterday. Jungkook was sprawled in one end of the fitment, head supported by the sofa’s arm and one leg fallen out of it, mouth half open. Taehyung lied just beside him, his body partly over the other’s, holding one of Jungkook’s arms between his own.

They looked cute, actually.

With relief, Namjoon was smiling at his phone when he took their picture.

(And he went back to bed ready to pretend he was asleep when he invaded the room next door)

 

 


	2. The more you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jin wants to know what the hell is happening and Jungkook regrets staying up late watching music videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I took a long time to update but I told you I would. I want to become quicker though.  
> Thanks Lui for being my beta reader love you bby  
> Also if you haven't watched Troye Sivan's Talk me Down video [ DO IT ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo3lxS-6joY) because there's a mention of it.

Jin had made them help out on the kitchen for one solemn reason, and Jungkook knew it. He had been giving them glances filled with suspicion throughout the last couple days and probably had an idea something was going on, and now had found the perfect chance to corner the youngers.

He had put them both to cut up vegetables when Jimin appeared in front of them, making Taehyung jump in surprise.

“Aish! You scared me, what do you want?”

“Stop being jumpy, I’m hungry”

“We are making dinner now”

“Yeah but it will take forever though.” Jimin replied, going to the cupboard and getting some chips, then proceeding to the fridge and serving a glass of cola.

Jungkook felt he could finally breathe when Jimin went out the kitchen.

Taehyung suddenly grabbed the maknae’s sleeve. Noticing his eyes had followed Jimin up to the living room, Jungkook did the same himself; and so, he saw Jimin offering his glass to Yoongi, who was sitting in the couch with a computer on his lap. He took it and the chips Jimin had just opened.

Taehyung and Jungkook turned to each other and mouthed.

“OH MY GOD”

“THEY ARE SO CLOSE”

“Okay, that’s it”

They heard, as the shut door blocked their view of the room.  Jin stood next to it, looking at both of them in the eyes, waiting for an explanation.

“The last couple of days you have been acting really weird and I don’t really know how to handle it. I know Hoseok tried talking to you, but he said you just talked it down. Just so you know, we are all by your side ok? So whatever it is, you can just tell me and we’ll figure something out.”

The boys gave a confused and quite panicked look at hearing the sentence. There was no escape now, and sooner or later the other members were going to corner them anyway, it was a good thing Jin did it first. He probably wouldn’t judge, as he had put it. And also, if he had asked in this quite straightforward way, he probably already knew about something.

So Taehyung started talking first.

 “Ok so remember that day we were practicing and then after the break you said we were acting weird?” Jin nodded. “It was because during break we were just walking around and then Kookie stopped and looked inside a room, and I didn’t know why he was staring but then I looked too and saw just in the corner of the room there was something and...” Jin looked at the boys in the eyes, inciting them to continue. “And then I saw that there were people there and I thought ‘ok there are people inside but wait! I think I know them!’ and then it all just went BOOM because it was actually Jimin and Yoongi hyung there but they were like, really close but like REALLY close and I thought ‘ok, that’s weird’, but then I saw them and they were literally _kissing_ so I panicked and screamed something and then we had to run to not get caught and end up falling down”. Taehyung started talking really fast and making hand motions, and when he finally ended he had to catch his breath.

“So we agreed to leave it as a secret for now” Jungkook completed.

But they both looked up at the older to see their eldest hyung with the most confused look on his face.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, hyung, we panicked a little too”

By ‘a little’ Taehyung actually meant ‘a lot’, but he didn’t want a breach to make Jin panic too.

“So…” Jin started, very slowly “Yoongi and Jimin?”

The boys nodded.

“Well this wasn’t exactly what I had expected…” He said thoughtfully taking the information in. Looking up, the confusion in his eyes was replaced by a spark, which both intrigued and made Jungkook a little scared. “But we have to make them assume it!”

“What?” Jungkook and Taehyung spoke at the same time. Seokjin surely had recovered from the shock way faster than the young ones.

“Well, if they are together it would at least be good if they told us. I’m not saying this should go public, I just want them to be comfortable around us.”

They kept a moment of silence and then the boys nodded in agreement.

“Yeah hyung, you’re right…”

“Good thing we told you right?” Taehyung laughed

“Only because I cornered both you brats, I expect you to come tell me right away if anything happens”

“Sure, hyung!” They said in unison.

They were all grinning in a beautiful moment of bonding and understanding when they were cut off by a low and mood-breaking sound.

Yoongi’s voice.

“Hey why are you all locked in the kitchen? I want to go in, open this now”

They all looked at each other before opening the door, and as the rapper came in, Seokjin gave him the most suggestive and fond look.

“What?” Noticed they were all looking at him “I’m only putting the dish back, what’s up with you?”

“Nothing much, what’s up with you?” Jin replied and the other boys just got glued together and started retreating to the corner of the room. Too soon for them to confront Yoongi, but apparently Jin had decided to make him talk.

 “Nothing?” Yoongi looked around “You guys are all weird today, jesus” Said with suspicion, and after putting the dirty glass on the dish wash he exited the room.

And went back to sit on the couch where Jimin was.

All three went to the door quickly, staring at how close they sat, at how Yoongi’s head rest on Jimin’s shoulder.

Jin smiles. Taehyung and Jungkook look at each other and shrug.

xx

Later on that day, Jungkook was not really sure about how he had literally become the third wheel in that situation.

One moment there were all of the seven members sitting in the living room, peacefully gathered around the TV watching music videos on some channel. It was fun to do so, and when a good song came up they would all sing along and maybe even dance a little.

Somehow everyone had exited the room while Jungkook was too absorbed in a Marron5 song going on screen and only when it finished did he realize he was the only one left.

He was the only one left _between Jimin and Yoongi._

And now all he wanted was to get up and leave too, but thought that it would only make it obvious how uncomfortable he was, it would probably look fake since he was jumping and singing just before. Jungkook didn’t want his friends to think he didn’t enjoy their company because he did, really, he just felt really awkward on a couch right between them in a dark and empty room.

So he agreed to himself he would stay for one more video and then leave saying he was tired and was going to sleep.

And then he reads the white letters that came up on screen: Troye Sivan. Of course that it started to play fucking Talk Me Down.

Jungkook started wondering whether this was a conspiracy of destiny alongside with his fellow members, that surely left him there alone on purpose. And if he left now, the two of them would probably get the idea he didn’t support their dating thing or was against it.  He looked to the right, Yoongi had his usual unaltered expression. To his left, Jimin was leaning his head on his hand, supported by the arm of the couch.  And as he usually would mumble some words along to this song, now he was too stuck looking at the sides from the corner of his eyes.

And they both already noticed how awkward he had been to them, but if they suspected he knew something, they didn’t let it pass through.

Troye was watching the guy he likes being with a damn girl when Jungkook felt something on his shoulder: soft hair brushed his skin as Jimin leaned his head on the younger. He stiffened a little and spared Yoongi a quite panicked look. Would Yoongi kill someone later? But the older just kept sleepily watching the TV and made no remark at all at his boyfriend’s (?) act of affection.

_Oh god, they just kissed._ Jungkook was probably thinking too much, but watching two guys kiss on the TV while there’s a guy leaning on your shoulder while his boyfriend is just besides them felt _really awkward_. No one else in that room thought that way, apparently. Now there were two guys affectively kissing and hugging on the screen and all the boy wants is to be absorbed by the couch and disappear.

As he is thinking about the probability of actually being swallowed by the seat, Jungkook hears some kind of wheezing from behind. It took him a little to turn his head back, but when he does, he sees an angry looking Seokjin accompanied by a laughing Taehyung (who was probalby thinking this whole situation was so funny).

“ _What are you doing? We were going to leave them alone”_ Jin mouthed.

_“And then spy on them”_ Taehyung completed between giggles.

As the guy was walking towards that cliff on the TV, Jungkook could take his leave.

“I’m really tired, I’m going to sleep”

Getting up, a new shot of panic went down his body when he heard Jimin say

“Me too, I’m going to bed”

“No!”

Jungkook now wanted to be swallowed by the ground. The word just came out. He awkwardly stood up, staring with big eyes at Jimin.

And they stared at each other for some impossibly slow and awkward seconds before the reply finally came.

“Ok”

Was all Jimin said. And Jungkook didn’t know what had passed on the other boy’s head and honestly didn’t want to. Yoongi remained staring at the TV the whole time, sleepy face unaltered. When he quickly ran to where Seokjin was standing, Taehyung was silently (to some extent) having a laughter attack.

And as the three of them peeked a little at the room, they saw Jimin’s hair sink down. Yoongi, who hadn’t looked away from the TV just yet, looked down, and then turned his head the opposite way from Jimin, covering his face with his hand.

Next morning, Jimin was still sleeping on Yoongi’s lap, while Yoongi leaned on the arm of the couch. Later on, they would get scolded for not turning off the TV, but before that Seokjin only said

“This couch is really becoming a couple thing, right?” He smiled, Jungkook and Taehyung did too, though they didn’t really get what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'll TRY to update quicker ok!!! I also suffer when people don't update so I swear I'll try.  
> You can talk to me on my [tumblr ](minsugamota.tumblr.com)if you want  
> See ya soon~


	3. The more you hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback from Jin's POV since the moment Jungkook and Tae started acting strange. Hoseok and Taehyung make a jealous and confused Jungkook, and the younger needs to figure his feelings out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! YES I'M RISING FROM HELL  
> aaaaahhh I'm so happy because I could finish it in like half the time I did for the other chapter;  
> I worked hard so it could be ready soon so I hope you like it!  
>  **IMPORTANT:** This one starts from the first chapter, but with Jin's POV. When it comes back to Jungkook, the timeline goes back to normal.

Seokjin knew right away that they were acting weird. It was easy for him to notice these little things, and, honestly, it was too evident. From the moment they entered the practice room after break it was so easy to see how Jungkook and Taehyung were tense, nervous even. The oldest one was quite surprised Jimin just played along and didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

But Jin did, and every time the boys looked at Jimin, they would soon after look down and retreat a little with a wary expression, especially when Hoseok and Yoongi had left the room.

The atmosphere was tense, something was definitely not right.

When the other members finally returned, the situation didn’t seem to change much. Taehyung and Jungkook were in a drifting state for the rest of the rehearsal— Hoseok also seemed bothered by it, calling their attention multiple times.

Of course Seokjin would notice.

He wanted to wait for them after practice, but Hoseok seemed to get ahead staying behind, so he decided to let the younger handle it for now.

As soon as they arrived in the dorm, Namjoon was so tired he just passed out on his bed. Taehyung and Jungkook sat on the couch and looked at a phone while mumbling and giggling.

It was time for a group meeting.

Before going back to his room, Jin knocked Hoseok’s and Jimin’s.

“Guys? Come to my room, there’s something I want to ask”

Hoseok followed, but Jimin was already halfway sleeping and probably passed out while trying to get up.

Yoongi was preparing to sleep too, but, when they both arrived, he just sat on the bed and waited to discover what was there to the sudden reunion.

“OK, so have you all noticed Taehyung and Jungkook were acting really weird today?”

A light seemed to cross the boys’ eyes, as if they had waited for ages to share what was in their minds. Hoseok was close to exited when he started talking.

“Yes! I’ve noticed it too. When we went back from break, I got there right behind them, and I saw that just when they were going to get in, they stopped and… well, kind of just whispered to each other, and I heard Tae say something about acting normal.” He spoke fast, but his tone was serious “So after practice I stayed behind and asked him if there was something going on, and that he could always tell me anything, but… He looked back at Kookie and said there was nothing wrong, then hurried out.” He sighted, Jin could sense his feeling of defeat.

 “Yes, actually” Yoongi slowly replied, looking at nothing in particular “When we were coming back from break… Jimin and I passed by them and well, they were on the ground, and it was really weird. When I said something about eating each other, and I meant it as a joke all right, they both got up real quick and were really startled by it. It was pretty weird but I didn’t give it much thought because I don’t even know anymore what’s normal for them to do and what’s not.”

At that, they were all quiet for a while.

“So maybe they are dating?” Seokjin asked.

“I don’t think. Something definitely happened, but they started acting weird only today. And it was during break, too, so it’s probably new to them and they don’t know how to bring up any of this ‘liking each other’ thing. I think sooner or later they will come to us” Hoseok replied.

Jin nodded in agreement.

“Don’t you think they were especially awkward with Jimin?”

 The younger seemed to stop and think about Jin’s words before coming up with answer.

“They are always together, those three. They probably feel awkward because they don’t want him to feel like the third wheel?”

Yoongi’s look was distant, and he was either very sleepy or thinking too hard. And Seokjin knew his friend enough to favour the later option.

“Maybe we’re thinking too much about it.”

It was a possibility none had considered just yet. They had been so wrapped up in those pieces of evidence they couldn’t even think about being a misunderstanding.

But something told Seokjin it wasn’t, and he was used to trusting his gut.

“I think we should wait a little and see. If they are in fact together, they are probably figuring it out just yet. If they’re not, they’ll tell us why they’re weird sooner or later” Yoongi finished.

The three of them stayed silent at that remark. Jin knew everything his roommate was saying was true, and he _did_ agree they should give them time to come around, but he just wanted to _know_. He wanted the youngers to rely on them.

“Fine, let’s do that” He sighed in defeat. “But I still wish they would talk to us”

 

The next morning, Jin found Jungkook and Taehyung sprawled in the couch, sleeping. With a smile stamped on his face, he woke them up and made them go back to bed.

Later on, Jimin and Hoseok would laugh about how Namjoon had thought the maknaes had been kidnapped, but though he started with the argument that he wasn’t awake, he soon enough admitted getting  _a little_ worried (“not panicked!”) and then showed off a picture on his phone of the two sleeping boys.

 

X

 

Jungkook was so relieved after finally telling his hyung about what had been bothering Taehyung and him; grateful because, honestly, it was about killing him. In addition, the looks of weariness he was getting with the situation had been quite uncomfortable.

Jin really wanted to tell Hoseok for some reason. The boys didn’t ask why, only said it was better to wait for an appropriate time to do so. As the day went by, no chance to speak alone to him had come up.

 

Namjoon didn’t get home in time for dinner because of his schedule. Jin quickly took the chance and made Jimin and Yoongi responsible for the cleaning of the kitchen: an arrangement so they could finally talk to Hoseok.

Taehyung hurried to him, who was sitting in front of the TV, passed his arms around the older to a hug.

Jungkook felt uncomfortable. A little weird, didn’t know why.

“Hyung!” Tae said, still hugging him, as Jungkook and Seokjin took sits themselves.

“Hm?” He replied quietly.

Too quietly, to be honest. Why wasn’t he screaming and holding Tae back until they rolled out of the couch? (Jin’s _this couch is really becoming a couple thing_ crossed Jungkook’s mind for whatever reason).

“Remember… what we were discussing the other day?” Jin asked and the other nodded. “Well, actually we made a little mistake. Tae?”

Jungkook certainly didn’t know what they were talking about, and probably neither did Taehyung, but he started talking.

“OK, that day you asked me if things were alright? Earlier, during break, Jungkookie and I-” He leaned closer and lowed his voice.

Jungkook’s body became a little heavy on him.

“We saw Yoongi-hyung and Jiminnie inside a room and they were kind of… _kissing_ ”

Hoseok’s expression shifted fast, taking in, thinking. He didn’t look confused, rather, looked as if things were actually starting to make sense somehow. He stared at Tae for a while, and then turned his gaze to the other boys as well.

“So you two were not- not you? Yoongi and Jimin?”

“Yeah?” Taehyung replied in confusion.

“Oh!” Hoseok said “Oh wow! No, we actually thought you two were together and it’s totally ok, alright? Then, like yesterday, I woke up in the middle of the night and needed a cup of water, so I went to the kitchen. When I passed by the living room and saw that there were still people there, I walked a little closer just to see who was there, if they were awake and stuff” He took a breath. “I saw Yoongi caressing Jimin’s hair and then _fucking kissing his forehead_! So I thought I would be alone since they were together and _you_ were together and Jin and Namjoon are obviously secretly married.”

“What?” The three reacted in unison.

Jin was shocked, staring with wide eyes; Jungkook felt his face becoming red from the first part of the speech, because from what he understood, Hoseok _and_ Jin had thought the two younger ones were a couple. He looked to the side, expecting to see how Taehyung had reacted to that, but it was definitely not what he had expected, because the boy was _laughing_.

Jungkook liked how Taehyung’s laugh sounded, it had this kind of magical power that made people around him smile too, and that was something the younger really admired. However, this one time something lit up on his stomach and just made him _angry._

He knew that there was no legitimate reason to be angry. Still, why had Tae found the idea of being together with Jungkook so absurd if he was so untroubled hugging Hoseok? It was not exactly comforting, but then, who was he to get angry over that?

So this fire died down on his stomach and made him sad instead.

Jin was mumbling something about not being married to Namjoon when they heard a noise coming from the kitchen. A breaking sound.

They all got up and started to follow the sound back to where the other boys were. Taehyung still was annoyingly attached to Hoseok’s arm, but Jungkook told himself it didn’t matter. Just about to get in the kitchen, everyone stopped: there was shattered glass on the floor, and as Jimin’s finger was bleeding, Yoongi just naturally took it into his mouth.

Yoongi fucking licked it. Soon after, he jumped backwards

“S-sorry”

“Ah… no, it- it’s alright” Jimin said, with a hand covering his face. “We better clean that up”

Both bent down and started picking the pieces up, turned back to back.

They didn’t exchange one more word. Everyone outside was silently screaming.

Taehyung held Hoseok’s wrist apparently hard, mouthing things like _oh my god what?_ , and the other agreed with a smile on his face. Something about their closeness was quite disturbing.

Jin only looked worried though, because things didn’t seem to be going so well. Jungkook pointed at the kitchen, telling them to go inside. The oldest entered first and tried to talk with a steady and calm voice.

“Hey, we heard something breaking, are you two ok?”

As Jungkook was making his way behind Seokjin, he felt something grabbing the back of his T-shirt.

Suddenly all the tension had flown away. Tae wasn’t clinging to their friend anymore, but was holding to the younger instead. Jungkook didn’t mean to feel this relieved, but he did. Felt stupid for it, and anticipating the smile coming to his lips, he looked down.

“I- I broke the glass, but we’re fine. Cleaning it up now” Jimin said, after jumping in surprise from the sudden appearance of the boys. His face was a little flushed, and so was Yoongi’s.

“We’ll help” Jungkook said.

Jin grabbed a broom and cleaned the whole floor, telling the boys to be careful. Tae and Jungkook eventually looked at each other, and couldn’t help laughing when they did, so they started bumping into one another making it look like the laughter was only from their playing.

It was, indeed, for Jungkook.

 

X

 

“Hyung?” Jungkook entered quietly. Jin had been reading inside his room while the other boys were gathered watching TV.

Something was bothering the maknae and he needed to talk about it.

“Yeah, Kookie?”

“I uh, wanted to talk” He said, sitting in the border of the bed as Jin straightened himself.

“Okay, listening”.

The younger didn’t really think about what he was going to say. He only had this strange feeling down his stomach that came up earlier today, and it was all spinning around one person: when Tae was all over Hoseok, when he held his shirt, when he fucking laughed about the hyungs thinking they were together.

It honestly shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, and he knew that. Didn’t want to admit it though. Couldn’t admit anything.

“Hobi-hyung said something about you two thinking Tae and I were together?”

“Ah, about that” Jin laughed a little “Well, before you two told me what was happening, we saw you two together a lot, and wondered…”

Jungkook couldn’t help his burning cheeks, because now he started imagining a scenario in which that was actually true. He was happy and disturbed about it, looked down and covered his face.

“ _Oh_ ” Jin said in realization “But you… You’re not really together, are you?”

“What? No! It’s not anything like that”

“But you like him?”

Silence.

“I don’t know” the reply came after a while.

Did he?

“I was just bothered when Tae was all over Hobi-hyung earlier and I had this really weird feeling when he just grabbed my T-shirt, like, I was kind of happy? I feel weird, hyung.” He said “I don’t think it was supposed to be like this. It wasn’t like this until today. Or… I don’t know, yes, maybe I _was_ happy when we talked and stuff, but not this _strange_ happy and I don’t know what to do.”

Jin looked at him for a while, affection softening his gaze.

“You don’t have it figured it out yet, and that’s ok. You just shouldn’t feel left out when Taehyung does skinship with other people, because that’s what he does.”

“I know…”

“Just give it time, yeah? It could turn out to be nothing. Or you could actually like him, but either way, don’t let it affect the way you treat him, ok?”

After Jin patted his head and made his hair messier than it was already, Jungkook withdrew to his own room.

When he slept, a strange little boy from outer space broke through his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so that was it! Was it ok? There was more VKook on this one. It was hard to get this done faster, so I don't know how long I will take to finish the next chapter since I'm on vacation. I think there won't be too many chapters more, maybe like one or two.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! If you want to talk to me, to hurry me, or whatever you want you can come to my [tumblr](http://minsugamota.tumblr.com/)  
> See you soon (I hope)~!


	4. The more you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'M ALIVE  
> I know I said I would update more frequently, so my sincere apologies for this late chapter. There were some things that happened and then when I did have time to write, guess what, writers block. Awesome.  
> Anyway, enjoy this one and I'll try to update faster again.

Yoongi saw something he probably shouldn’t have.

It was a little disturbing slash traumatizing learning that your dongsaeng, or specifically the group’s _maknae_ had been searching on the web about you and a fellow group member. Worst of all: searching you and a fellow group member _together_ , as in a _romantic_ way.

But the most disturbing and weird thing was that it was fucking true.

Yoongi knew Jungkook had been acting weird, and when Jin had called a reunion to discuss about it, he gathered up enough pieces of evidence to assume the boy knew.

First, because the day Jungkook and Taehyung had started being awkward was when Jimin and himself were… well, they had been pretty close that day. Yoongi had found the two boys not far from where he had been, and they had reacted to Yoongi’s joke.

Second, because as Seokjin had said, they were _acting especially weird in front of Jimin_.

And now came the third reason, when Jungkook was going to show the older something on Youtube.

“Hyung! I found a song you’ll like, just wait a moment.”

He was only changing the tabs on his phone, and Yoongi probably shouldn’t be looking at that moment, but his eyes were drawn to that _one_ tab, the one with the title “yoonmin” on google search, small images of Jimin and himself together.

Yoongi wanted to be swollen by the floor, be abducted by aliens, just wanted to _disappear_ , and Jungkook didn’t even looked bothered by anything, didn’t notice. He looked down and put a hand in his face, wondered if it was possible to choke to death on his saliva.

“Hyung? Are you feeling ok?”

“No, actually I think my head will explode”

“This song is so good right!?”

 

X

 

It was knocking Yoongi’s head as if there was a league of Hoseoks screaming with megaphones inside his head. The sight of the “yoonmin” tab on the maknae’s phone was craved in his mind along with the realization that _they knew_ already. He couldn’t say it was sudden, but a supposition and being 100% sure were completely different things. Now he didn’t know what to do, and that was what bothered the rapper the most: uncertainty of what the other boys would think. Uncertainty what Jimin would say. Hell, Yoongi didn’t even know what to think himself about the whole situation, and though it would be hard to talk to Jimin in that state, it would be even harder to talk to anyone else.

Jimin it was, then.

He got up from bed. Yoongi loved it when they had schedule-free day, and wasn’t surprised to see the dorm empty when he got up. It was a calm after storm, or rather a calm after comeback. He knew Seokjin and Namjoon were off to the studio, Jin was going to record a music cover, Joonie would help. As for the others, he didn’t know. Taehyung and Jungkook would usually just go out.

He walked aimlessly throughout the rooms, just to see if a certain singer had been left behind, with no luck. Jimin probably had tagged along with someone.

It was ok, he guessed. He was all alone with his goddamn thoughts, couldn’t run from it. Decided to take a walk, maybe the fresh and cold air would help sort thing out (or give him hypothermia).

Hat, sunglasses, scarf. Good to go.

Sometimes Yoongi hated his head for thinking too much. Everything, every little detail marked his mind, made him go through memories on his head time over time. Thought about consequences, about things he had done wrong, about things that should have been better, about the world, about his mind. There was a lot on his head all the time.

But what was curious was that lately all the thoughts seemed to easily slip his mind.

As he stepped out the dorm’s building, the sight of a boy did the trick. Made Yoongi cross the street and call him out, as if he had been pushed by a magnet.

 “Hi” He approached as Jimin looked up.

“Hey”

It was cold. Jimin rubbed his hands together, trying to heat them up although they were gloved, then put them in front of his face. Flushed cheeks and nose gave out that he had been outside for quite a while. He was kneeling down in front of the convenience store just across their dorm, where once they had found a homeless cat that lived around there. Jimin had taken her under his wing, always leaving some food for her, and out of habit or out of affection, all the boys started doing the same. The singer stopped petting the cat and stood up with a curious look.

Yoongi felt himself staring at the younger, but couldn’t help it. He loved the way Jimin’s expression reminded him of a puppy when the younger looked at him with affection: his eyes looked sunshine filled, it heated him more then all those layers of clothes Yoongi wore.

“I wanted to talk about something” He said, Jimin waited for him to start. “Maybe we should go in first?”

“Oh! Sure, it’s cold out here”

He gave the cat one last pet before going in.

Yoongi went up to the sweets section before stopping, Jimin followed. The older just stared for a while, trying to figure out what to say.

“Hey, I can see smoke coming from your head. What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, ok, I’ll say it” cleared his throat “About, uh…this whole thing, it’s just”

“This _whole thing?”_ Jimin stopped for a while, Yoongi’s blood freeezed a litte “You mean like the _dating_ thing?”

“Yes, yes that. About that, I know we didn’t tell anyone about it but I think they know already.”

“What? All of them?”

“I don’t know about Namjoon or Hoseok, but Jungkook and Taehyung surely do. Jin too. And now I’m not sure what we should do? Talk to them properly?”

Jimin put a finger in his lips, Yoongi tried not to stare as the other started messing his own hair, hiding his eyes with his fringe then pulling all the hair back again. He was doing the movement repeatedly, almost nervous.

“I think we should. Talk to Jin first, it will be easier, I think.”

“Yeah, I just… Maybe you should go talk to him. Honestly, I’m not in the mood for people today.”

“ _Not in the mood for_ people. Bet you came running as soon as you saw me” Jimin gave a devious grin, lightly punched Yoongi’s shoulder (at least Yoongi supposed it was meant to be lighly, but it sent him backwards anyway).

“No, that’s different. It’s like boyfriend category, so it’s ok”

He stopped at the word _boyfriend_. Jimin had also said _dating_ before. There had been so much in Yoongi’s head, trying to articulate what he had to say, he didn’t pay attention to that. Realization fell down on him. They had never used terms like this, and maybe boyfriend was just too strong; what if Jimin felt grossed out? If he didn’t want to think that way? Good, Yoongi, just embarrass yourself.

But the singer didn’t complain. In fact, he had become just as red as Yoongi himself.

“Look at us. If it wasn’t you and I, it would be gross”

“Agreed. But it _is_ you and I, so I guess it’s just kind of cute”

“You’re cute” Yoongi murmured. Under his breath.

Definitely cute.

Though it was still difficult to say those thing properly, to show he cared, he had a feeling the other boy knew. Maybe just this time an uncertainty wouldn’t haunt his thoughts.

 

X

 

Even though it was a break day, Jungkook had been woken up earlier then he would have liked. Namjoon and Jin were going to the studio, and though the boy was a heavy sleeper, the noise of his roommate stumbling down his own mess wouldn’t let him sleep again. It wasn’t too early when they finally left, but as he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep again, he might as well just get up.

Surprisingly, everyone was already up (except for Yoongi, but that was no surprise). Jungkook was really happy about not having a schedule or anything planned for the day, so when Taehyung asked him to go out with him there was nothing he could say but yes. (And maybe that _yes_ was too gladly given, but he tried to ignore that).

It wasn’t a date, he told himself.

But it was hard to be convinced, especially when Taehyung had said before they left _“Kookie and I are going on a date, bye!_ ”. Yes, it was a joke, and yes, it was just the two of them because the other boys were still too sleepy to get up from the couch.

Tae wanted to buy new headphones, so off they went to a department store. After buying what they were looking for, the older went to the clothing session and insisted to buy Jungkook a new large T-shirt, despite of the protest of the younger because _you already gave me a tone for my birthday, hyung_ , but _it’s ok, you don’t have this colour yet_.

He did, but let Taehyung buy it for him anyway, and was ashamed of how happy he got about it.

Now they were walking side by side on a park a few blocks from the store, going through the leafless trees. The weather was cold, but there were pieces of sunlight passing through the clouds that made the day feel warmer. And each time Taehyung laughed seemed to also make the air a little less cold.

It was a little hard not to stare sometimes. Just the way Tae’s face was red from the cold air made his heart skip a beat, he wondered how he had never noticed how cute it was when he was playing around, or how it felt comfortable to play along.

The sudden image of putting his own hand on Taehyung’s jacket pocket crossed his mind. As he was trying to fight the thought and convincing himself of why it was a bad idea, an old trot song reached his ears.

Taehyung’s ringtone.

“It’s Jin-hyung” He said, looking at his phone. “Yes? Hi hyung.” He looks up while talking “I’m with Kookie, but we’re kind of far… ok, ok, we’re going!”

“What happened?”

“Jin is demanding we go there, like now. Better not keep mum waiting”

 

X

 

Tiring.

That’s what this whole situation was: tiring. Hoseok wasn’t one to easily be this annoyed.

It was a relief when Jungkook and Taehyung said they weren’t together, not because he didn’t approve of a relationship or anything, but because then he would be alone. The left out. The _seventh wheel_. He didn’t like being this negative, but those were facts.

That relief didn’t last too long though, because he noticed the overly affectionate looks Jungkook started giving Taehyung. Hoseok was pretty perceptive for that kind of thing. Tae had prompted all of them to go out, but Jimin was a little too dead on the couch to actually get up, and Hoseok would _not_ be the third wheel. He truly wanted Jungkook to sort his shit out, because he looked really troubled these days, so he pretended to be as dead as Jimin.

 _Alone_. That’s a word he didn’t like, made a mental note to ban it from his vocabulary.

Yoongi and Jimin were dating, and that’s great for them, seriously. And as much as he’d like to be that supportive Hoseok his friends always seeked, right now his whole existence felt just a little bit bitter.

So he went to the practice room and danced his lungs out.

It felt relieving, negative thoughts always seemed to evaporate along with the sweat, made him feel lighter, could think clearer.

At the end of his mad training, things didn’t seem bad anymore.  Couldn’t remember why he had been angry in the first place.

He gathered his things to go home, and checking his phone, there were five missed calls. As he was going to see from whom the calls were, the phone vibrated and started playing a really loud song.

Hoseok was glad no one was there to hear the scream he gave, or to laugh about how the phone was thrown from his hands.

He picked it up from the ground, the screen informed him his manager was calling.

“Hi!” He said joyfully, trying to conceal the almost heart attack he just had.

“ _Hoseok-ssi? Sorry if I’m interrupting anything. We had a call from an agency and they wanted you to take some pictures for an advertisement. What do you think?”_

“Well, why the hell not”

“ _Fine, we’ll contact them and ask for more information ok? Stay well”_

“Okey dokey”

As he turned off the call, the phone vibrated again.

Another call.

Another scream. But this time he didn’t throw his phone away, so there was improvement. He accepted the call.

“Yes manager? Forgot something? Was it actually a joke?”

“ _What? No, Hobi, it’s me”_ Jin’s voice reached his ears, and it got Hoseok a bit confused, but then, he didn’t actually check who was calling. “ _Look, I’m in the studio and I have something to tell you, so hurry up ok? Bye!”_ And ended the call.

Hoseok gathered his things and started towards the studio, the thoughts of going home or even a shower slipped his mind, because Jin was calling him and he wouldn’t keep the older waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEy yes I'm aware this ended quite abruptly but just wait for the next chapter. Also this one was supposed to have Namjin, but it had to stay for the next one so YES IT WILL HAVE NAMJIN (to some extent heh).  
> Also, we're coming to an end here, there will probably like one or two more chapters and then maybe a oneshot.  
> See ya next chapter!


	5. The more you care

Drenched, Jungkook followed Taehyung into the room. There were dripping water drops from his clothing and from his hair, Taehyung was the same. For their luck, they were already close to the studio when the clouds went mad and decided to make it rain all of a sudden. The rays of sunshine from not long before had disappeared so quickly there was no time to take shelter before they were already soaked.

“Kookie, lets run!”

Taehyung said, giving the other boy no time to register the words as he burst into a fast pace. Though they were only a couple of edifices away, and though they were already wet from their heads to toes, he ran as fast as he could.

If Jungkook thought he would be able to stop and catch his breath when he got inside, he was wrong. There was no time to ask the older where they were going before he burst into his mad running inside the building, but Jungkook recognized the familiar route, and soon figured out they were heading towards the practice room. Once inside, the younger couldn’t see any sign of the other members as Tae hurried to a cupboard and grabbed some towels.

“Let’s get you dried up!” He said, pressing one towel to the younger’s hair. The soft texture felt nice on his scalp, though he could probably dry his hair alone instead of having Tae do it for him, and mentally cursed himself for that bubbly smile curling up his lips. As the singer was still trying to fight that smile, he saw a hand reaching for his chest, pulling down the jacket’s zipper. Staggered, he jumped backwards.

“What are you doing?!”

“Seeing if your jacket is really waterproof, obviously.”

Taehyung had a malicious gleam to his eyes, but Jungkook had no idea what was passing through the older boy’s head. What if knew how Jungkook felt and started playing along? The idea was easily shrugged away, because as mean as Taehyung could get wouldn’t be to the point of messing around with Jungkook in such an oblivious way. It was more like fanservice, only in that case Jungkook felt like it was directed towards him (also because there were no fans to watch).  

“Well, I can guarantee you it is.”

But Tae just moved forward again, and seeing that Jungkook had been startled by it made a devious grin take form on his lips.

“Ah Kookie, let me take your jacket off”

Leaning in, long fingers slid down the zipper while his other hand pulled down the jacket in a way that would have exposed Jungkook’s shoulders had he been wearing a sleeveless shirt. The younger was biting his upper lip, relieved Tae couldn’t see how his heart was almost exploding from his chest. 

This was all too much. Too sudden, too close. Having the boy he probably had feelings for stepping forward, reaching to _him_ and looking like something was about to happen just didn’t seem something possible outside of his head. Tae’s scent never seemed so strong to him, but now it was all over the place, making Jungkook want to drown on it. Made him want to go closer, smell Tae’s neck just behind the ear, have him shiver under his arms.

_No._ He should keep his calm and remember to _breathe,_ because Tae was suffocating, was suffocating _him_. He needed air and needed to get his mind to actually work, to stop this haze. 

“Stop that! Seem’s like you’re…”

“I’m what?”

Taehyung had moved too close, their foreheads were almost touching and that stupid grin was still stamped on his face.

Jungkook wondered what he was going to say, because words were something his brain couldn’t come up with right now, not with Taehyung’s face so close and body almost pressing him against a wall. Tae’s own hair was still wet, fringe falling over gleaming eyes.

_You’re making me insane._

_If you’re not going to kiss me, stop looking at me like you will._

But what would happen if Tae _in fact_ kissed him? Despite being 5 centimeters from the other boy , Jungkook still found it hard to believe he would actually do something like that. However, as the scene wouldn’t disappear from his mind, he let himself drown in a fantasy where Taehyung leaned closer, touched his cheek, their lips brushed. He wondered how that kiss would taste in real life.

He would have to keep wondering, because the dream was broken by a sound at the door, and Taehyung drifted away. It was so sudden Jungkook missed the closeness in the instant the other backed away, his surroundings felt too empty, leaving him with only the impression of Taehyung and the dream-like haze that reality wanted to dissipate.  

“Hyung!” He said. That haze wouldn’t allow Jungkook to see or to hear properly, as if everything was blurred by a mist that slowly started to dissolve. As things started to become clear again, Hoseok’s voice cut through the fog.

“Am I interrupting something?”

_Yes._

“Not really. Were you dancing, hyung? You’re all sweaty, gross.”

“You’re not much better yourself, if you’d like to know. And yeah, I just got out but left my phone here and- oh great, clean towels!”

Hoseok advanced to Taehyung and stole one of the towels he was holding, using it to clean his forehead. Tae protested, saying he had grabbed the towels with love and compared it to Hoseok stealing little kids from their father, making the other laugh loudly.  Meanwhile, in some corner of the room, Jungkook had been left staring at them both.

His gaze was centered on them, but his mind was screaming to look away. Finally managing to look down, he tasted the bitterness of the silent laugh that escaped him.

”Kookie, you alright?” Hoseok said, looking his way.

It took some moments for the younger assimilate he was being talked to. Jungkook brushed away the negative expressions from his face, leaving only a blank smile as he replied.

“Me? Yeah”

Hoseok took some moments staring at the younger,and as he was deciding whether to insist or not, Taehyung interrupted.

“Ok, maybe we should get going. Jin called us here, it seemed important.”

“Oh? Actually he just called me a while ago too. I just had to stop to talk to the manager about a photoshoot, then I remembered I left my phone here and came back. That was quite a while ago though, but I guess it’s alright since you just arrived too. Also, what happened to you?”

“The wrath of the gods.”

The three started towards the recording studio, where the others were. Jungkook walked silently, contemplative as the other two talked their way to the studio. He didn’t really pay attention to their words, but did to the way they comfortably exchanged words, wished he could join in, couldn’t find the will to.

Before he realized, there was already a Namjoon standing in front of them. Scanning the room, he saw that Jimin and Yoongi were also there (though the later was shoved in a corner, a hand covering his face as he does when he’s embarrassed).

“Oh wow we have like a meeting here. Cool.” Hoseok said clapping his palms one time, looked exited to know what was going on.

“What’s this about?” Namjoon asked, quite lost among them; turned his gaze to Jin, expecting some sort of explanation.

“Jimin has something he wants to tell us” Was all he said.

All eyes turned to the boy as he became bright red, big eyes that didn’t anticipate the sudden turn of attention.

“Me? I thought _you_ would…”  He mumbled “Ah, fine. It’s just… I’m- Yoongi is… Aish, ok, yeah, that day you guys were acting weird, Jin said what you saw and… yeah. It’s… true.”

Jimin kept his head down as he spoke, gave a little glance upwards to see what kind of reaction  the boys were having. Maybe he thought they would think it was a joke, or think they would try to demonize him. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, but this was definitely something that wasn’t easy to say. If it had been Jungkook in this situation… He stopped the thought before getting to the point he knew it would, the point named Taehyung.

“Woah are you actually admitting it? Should I get this on camera?” Tae said. Having felt how tense the boy was, he started trying to relieve the atmosphere.

“Aish just shut up, Kim Taehyung.” He finally looked up, a faint smile curling up. Still, he was too embarrassed to spare one look to Yoongi, who had sinked farther into his chair, probably hoping to be absorbed by it.

 “Ok, but… since when?” Hoseok asked “When did this start?”

“Well… That day was actually the first time. Before that we just um… I think we were just kind of unknowingly flirting?  I was anyway.”

“Oh, please shut up” Yoongi’s voice was finally heard from his corner.

“The only thing you don’t want the group to find out is accidently discovered. I guess it’s karma, right Yoongi?” Hoseok joked, and received a mortal look in response.

 “Guys?” Namjoon said “Can someone tell me what’s happening? Because I’m kind of lost here”

All the boys looked his way. Only now they realized no one had yet told Namjoon what was happening, and they couldn’t really expect him to figure out on his own. If the boys wanted to blame someone, all of them would say it was Jin’s job to tell their leader, but couldn’t deny they had all overlooked it.

“Where have you been these few days Namjoon?” Yoongi said in a crisp tone, but not incredulous. It was so likely for their leader to be the last one to know about the schemings of the group he couldn’t help laughing a little.

“Working? Though you guys seem to have been on a TV drama or something”

Jungkook was almost laughing, but Jin sat beside the rapper and started explaining the whole situation, as the taller one made sounds of disbelief. He just looked Jimin and Yoongi, contemplating.

“Ah, that’s why everyone was giggling around the halls. I even catched Yoongi with a stupid bubbly smile these days. He said it was because of something he saw on the TV” He said, finally, smirking.

“Just leave me alone” Yoongi buried his head on his hands again, and Jungkook thought he might actually get his wish granted and dissolve onto his chair.

 

After all the commotion, Seokjin and Namjoon had wasted quite a good time of recording with something Namjoon had called ‘group gossip’, also complaining he was never included. When they started again, it was a little hard to concentrate, especially to the younger, who hadn’t known anything in the first place, but it started flowing again after some minutes. When quite a few hours more had passed by, Namjoon talked again about non-work-related things.   

“So what about now? It will be Hobi and Kookie?”

“More like Tae and Kookie” Jin answered with a silly smile.

“Oh? I thought it would be you and Tae but ok”

“No, actually Hobi said you and I were secretly married, he was really upset because he would be alone”

“What? But we’re not secretly married, that sounds crazy right! Unless you want to, I mean, I don’t have anything against it and stuff and… ok I’ll just stop talking right now” Sighing, Namjoon turned his attention back to the computer screen, looking at the recorded tracks. Better change the subject before saying more awkward nonsense. “Do you want to record more? Because I think our material by now is great.”

“Maybe I could record the intro once more?”

“It’s your call. I’ll treat you some hot cocoa when we’re done”

“I’d like that”

Jin smiled, and was reattributed with such a warm expression from the other he was almost overwhelmed by how happy Namjoon stared at him. And almost overwhelmed by the soft touch on his shoulder as Namjoon got up from his seat and started gathering his belongings from the studio.

_Almost felt something flutter on his chest_.

X

Some days had gone by since the “meeting” in the studio had occurred. It was good that the gossip atmosphere was gone now that everyone was on the same page, and gave room for a lot of mocking from the boys’ part towards the couple.

Aside from that, Jungkook’s situation, for his disappointment, had not gotten any better. When Taehyung came and required his attention filled his spirit with joy; In the other hand, when he did the same to other people, that unquiet feeling came back and burned through Jungkookgs stomach.  He knew very well that Tae was just like that, getting all over everyone. He knew he would be disappointed every time, but was there any way to avoid the feeling?

Seokjin had told Jungkook to approach the boy, but it was _hard_. He didn’t know how to approach people, it was the people that approached _him_. That’s why he was so glad when Tae came out of his way just to stand next to the younger, because he did want the attention, he wanted it very badly, but couldn’t make himself ask for it. Couldn’t initiate anything, that’s why it wasn’t unusual for Tae to think he was being ignored.

_“Hyung, but I don’t know if he wants me to be clingy or anything. He would think it’s weird”_

_“It’s Taehyung, he would actually like that”_

Jin had said, but it was still difficult. Because maybe he wouldn’t think it’s weird, but how would Jungkook ever know if his feelings were being reciprocated when Taehyung treated everyone in such an affectionate way? It was all so confusing, because he came, hugging and touching the younger, and in the next second he was all over the next person passing through them.

The most frustrating thing was that he couldn’t make himself do anything about it. He didn’t tell Taehyung he wanted the attention, all he managed was starting random conversations with the older, standing next to him whenever he could , but mostly he just gave chances for Tae to approach _him_ and as well as he wasn’t moving a finger to change that, it was on his mind all the time.

It was recurrent on his mind thoughts of what if it _wasn’t_ his imagination when Tae came close to him, when he let Jungkook get a little closer to him then he got to the others. What if he noticed Jungkook’s gaze softened to the sight of him, how he melted under the hugs. Then, the way he acted now was acceptation? Was it mocking or did he actually not mind? And if he didn’t mind, did he _like_ Jungkook back or was he just willing to go along with it?

Jeon Jungkook liked Kim Taehyung. It was even difficult to say it in his mind, how would he ever be able to say it out loud? How would he say it in front of the person in topic?

And that lead him back to the point, because he wouldn’t. And that burned him to ashes inside, but he figured he would just have to take it.

“Kookie! You didn’t hear anything I said, did you?”

Taehyung asked, bumping him on the shoulder, and it burned in the location. He had completely spaced out while looking at Taehyung, watched him talk excitedly about something he wasn’t too interested about. All he cared was that Tae was so happy, he couldn’t help but smile himself.

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking”

“About what?”

Tae stared into his eyes. For a brief moment, he thought about saying the truth. Letting out a blunt answer seemed so tempting, yet so unreachable. Because as soon as he said a word, he wouldn’t want to know the answer. He _knew_ what the answer would be.

“You” The word escaped him, so he took a breath. Couldn’t bare to see what expression the other had assumed.  “You look stupid in that sweater”

“Aish Jeon Jungkook, aren’t you too much?” He laughed, then said something about looking handsome in the sweater.

Jungkook didn’t pay attention again, because now Taehyung was smiling.

Somehow it was enough, for now.

 

They walked side by side, and in their way to the dance practice room, two other members joined them.

The familiar routine was back now that their concerts came closer to date. Rehearsals were daily and almost harsh, but all the boys avidly gave all their effort into practice. And as they walked side by side towards the practice room, they spotted other two boys making the same way, and approached them.

“Jung Hoseok, listen when your hyungs are talking to you” Jin scolded.

“Yeah, Jung Hoseok, listen!” Taehyung repeated next to Jin, simply joining in the conversation.

“What the hell? You’re not even my hyung, Tae, shut your mouth!” He replied, shoving Taehyung by the shoulder as he laughed.

“He’s spacing out because of that photoshoot. Or, more specifically, the _photographer_.”

Jungkook and Taehyung both turned their heads to Hoseok, whose eyes had become wide. He tried to say something, but only some mumbles came out.

“The guy was French, and gave Hobi his number, now he’s like that. _André,_ was it?”

“W-what? This has nothing to do with anything, what are you-”

“What, Hobi-hyung, are you embarrassed? I mean, _you_ out of all of us is the one to get most male fans, right? Seems fit” He laughed.

Those words were mean. It may not have had any malicious connotation, but Hoseok looked away and didn’t reply. Jungkook thought that Taehyung’s laugh had been something sweet to hear. Kind of like an over matured fruit; it was rotten.

Jungkook pretended not to notice that Tae’s remark had been too unpleasant, or that he thought he heard a little lint of hurt in those words.

Jungkook did not acknowledge it.                                                                       

“Shut up already, let’s go practice.”

They all got going. Jin casually tapped Hoseok’s shoulder, Tae and Jungkook walked one step behind.

And they were almost there when, for one second, Jungkook dodged his gaze so instinctively from Taehyung when the older looked his way; almost reaching their practice room when Jungkook’s eyes found a random room.

It _was_ supposed to be empty, but it seemed like Jungkook’s eyes were just attracted to the things he shouldn’t stare. 

Taehyung didn’t notice. No one did, really, but the scene just made him stop in the middle of the corridor. Tae was the first to stop.

“Kookie? What...”

His eyes traced Jungkook’s gaze. The other two questioned what was going on, came back to see what the youngers were looking at.

Far up the room, in a corner behind some desks, two boys were unbelievably close to one another.

Their backs were facing the door, but everyone got it in the moment they saw. It didn’t prevent them from being surprised though.

Because even though everyone _knew_ , Jimin and Yoongi didn’t make it an habit to show affection in front of people: and there they were, so casually close, their grip to one another was delicate and caring.

“Hey you all! I was waiting in there but no one arrived-”

All heads turned in the voice’s direction. Namjoon was standing in the corridor, walking towards them.

Seokjin shot him a look that made him stop.

“What? What’s happening?”

Tae and Jungkook alarmingly looked at each other. Before fulfilling their impulse to run, they quikly spared a glance inside the room.

And the two inside were looking their way from their corner, frozen in place.  Yoongi’s hand still lied on Jimin’s lower back when he spoke.

“Evasedroping, are you?”

“W-wh wha- no no, we just”

“We were passing by and then-”  

“Namjoon came here”

“Hey how is this _my_ fault now?”

As Namjoon finally looked at Yoongi, seeing where he and Jimin stand, he realized why everyone was moveless in the corridor.

“Ooh. Oh ok.”

“Namjoon. You’re too slow” Yoongi said, grabbing Jimin’s hand. The younger seemed a bit embarrassed but let himself be pulled by Yoongi even so.

As they moved, the rest of the group started towards the practice room again until only Namjoon and Seokjin were left behind.

“Too slow” Jin repeated, mostly to himself.

“Me? Are you dissing me too, Jin? Even you?”

“You, Tae, Kookie. I think  things will work out once we’re on the same pace.”

“I don’t think I follow, but you’re probably right? Let’s go.”

Namjoon’s hand found a grip on Jin’s wrist in a casual gesture. They started walking side by side, Namjoon didn’t let go.

Jin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhHH yes so. We reached the last chapter.  
> In the end it took more then a month to finish, but here we are. Thanks for everyone who read it and came to talk to me about it! Serisously, I was so happy with with the messages <3  
> Maybe I'll post some oneshots of this. Maybe not. Idk yet haha  
> Anyway thank you to everyone that read this unitil the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Yah so here's my [ tumblr ](http://minsugamota.tumblr.com/) if you guys wanna talk to me  
> Also I might be kind os slow to update so if you come scream at me it might help heh  
> see ya~


End file.
